Can't Get Home to You Girl
"Can't Get Home to You Girl" is the twenty fifth episode of the third season of Hannah Montana. Summary Miley tries to make Lilly's birthday perfect and has promised her that she will return from her out-of-state concert to celebrate. However, when Miley's flight is cancelled, she must find a way to keep her promise, even if it means getting help from unlikely fans of Robby Ray. One fan is obsessed and doesn't want to land her plane, so they jump out of the plane with parachutes. Meanwhile, Jackson is tired of hearing Lilly whine about Miley's absence, so when Rico arrives with two tickets to a basketball game, he gladly accepts but takes Lilly. In the end Lilly has a great time. Full plot Miley, and Robbie are in line waiting for a flight attendant to check their passports. They're talking about Hannah Montana playing at the state fair, and how much Robbie loves it. Miley's phone rings and she tells Lilly happy birthday. Lilly is on the beach, excited because Oliver planned a romantic day at the beach, including a walk, and letting Lilly choose any chick-flick she wants to watch. Miley tells her it sounds perfect, and Lilly agrees, except for one problem: he's sick. Miley asks if he's faking it, but Lilly assures her that he is very sick. Miley tells her that she'll be home soon, and they can spend her birthday together, and until then to hang out at the house, watch tv, and help herself to Robbie's Fudgy Buddies (he disagrees) and then hangs up. The flight attendant announces on the intercom that the flight to Los Angeles has been cancelled! Miley flips out. Robbie is settling down a crowd of angry passengers, about the plane. Miley slips a twenty dollar bill, bribing the woman for a seat, telling her she can ditch her dad. The attendant announces that the only flight to LA is out of Tuscon and to proceed to a cab stand, in an organized fashion. Miley is upset, that the lady told them before her, as people storm out. The lady says she could have given her more than 20. At the cab stand, Miley declares this is gonna be Lilly's worst birthday ever. Robbie tells her she can't do anything, before spotting a sign with Hannah Montana saying she's gonna be at the State Fair. He tells Miley that the wig is in the bottom, and the glove is in the zipper pocket, and pushes Miley to go change. Miley comes back all Hanna-ed up, and Robbie announces her appearance. The passengers gasp, but when Robbie suggests letting her to the front, and she'll sign autographs, they groan, and turn away. A man named Dewey Pickens, tells Robbie and Miley that he's a huge fan, and asks for a picture. Miley agrees, and he hands her the camera, posing next to Robbie Ray, shocking Miley. As they're leaving, Dewey offers to give Miley and her dad a ride to Tuscon. Miley ecstatic, agrees. Dewey is driving an orange pick-up with flames, with Hannah in the middle, and Robbie on her other side. Dewey and Robbie are singing "I Want My Mullet Back" while scarfing down pickled eggs. Hannah is horrified. Back at the Stewart's, Lilly is sitting on the couch, talking cutesy with Oliver over the phone, annoying Jackson. He rips the phone out of Lilly's hand, tells Oliver that chicken soup should make him feel better, and that this will make him feel better, as he pushes Lilly off the couch, and hangs up. Lilly begs for her phone, and Jackson refuses to, and ends up sitting on it, saying he 'outsmarted her'. Lilly sarcastically agrees, and picks up the phone a foot away on the coffee table and calls Oliver. Leaving Jackson aggrivated. Back in Dewey's truck, Robbie is snoring on Hannah's shoulder. Dewey asks Hannah if she wants to see some sights. Lilly calls, begging Miley to come home, as she's getting very sad. As Hannah hangs up, Dewey blew a tire. Dewey reassures her saying he has a 'hog' in the back. Hannah flips, saying she's not riding on a pig. Robbie tells her it's not that kind of hog. Robbie is riding on a motercycle with a pig head, and Hannah in the motor car. She's reading the map, screaming directions, when the map flies away. She's aggrivated screaming that Jackson is gonna ruin Lilly's birthday. Robbie says he might rise to the occassion. Hannah has a daydream... ''Lilly is wearing a pretty dress and a tiara telling Jackson he made her birthday unforgettable. Jackson tells her that he didn't yet, and shoves her face in a cake. He takes a slice smiling, leaving her crying. '' Miley completely disagrees. Robbie sees the Worlds Largest Tinfoil Ball, and admires it. He really wants to see it, and asks Hannah, but she screams 'no!'. He tells her not to worry, and that they have plenty of time, just as they run out of gas. Robbie asks Hannah why hasn't she said 'sweet nibblets'. She says she swallowed a bug. Hannah and Robbie are hitchhiking when they come across a house. It has animal heads all over the outside walls, and the bell is a shiphorn. Hannah freaks out, saying it reminds her of a movie, and about this time a crazy psycho lady answers the door. Suddenly, a wide eyed lady (Mary Scheer) opened the door, freaking Hannah out even more. The lady is so happy to have a star on her porch, and Hannah is relieved saying hi. But the lady ignores her and admires Robbie Ray. Hannah is shocked. The lady flirts with Robbie, grossing out Hannah, dragging her daddy to keep walking. Robbie reminds her she promised Lilly, and that they have to get to L.A. The lady says she can get them to L.A, but Hannah states unless she has a plane in her backyard, there's no way. The lady, Norma now flying the plane, with Hannah in the passenger seat, continues flirting with Robbie calling him Mr. Hottie McYummy Pants. Hannah once again is grossed out, begs her dad to switch seats, which they do. At the Stewart's, Lilly is pacing infront of the tv, saying Miley won't make it. Jackson angry, is trying to watch a game. To end his pain, he tells Lilly he hears their car, and she joyfully runs out to greet Miley. Jackson scoffs, and locks her out. He is proud, but then Lilly comes in through the back. She is sad, and asks him why. He demonstrates what he did. Rico comes in, invititng Jackson to courtside Laker game. Jackson is shocked, asking why him, and Rico says they're buddies, and to get in the car and go. Jackson tells him that he needs aride, and that's why. Rico says he had a ride (his mom) but he chose to go with him. Rico asks him if they can go, and Jackson runs upstairs to get his stuff. Lilly slumps on the couch, pouting. She tells Rico it's her birthday and she's all alone. He tells her that there's nothing worse than that, and then yells at Jackson to get a move on. Miley calls Lilly from the plane telling her she's a couple...hundred..minutes away. She promises Lilly she'll be there. Lilly tells her it's ok, and that in a few hours it;s just another day, In 12 months she'll have another birthday, unless she's all alone again. Miley tells her Jackson's there, but Lilly tells her he's bailing on her for a Lakers game. Miley tells her he'll change his mind, she loves her, and hangs up. Norma keeps flirting with Robbie, now sickening him. Miley calls Jackson begging him to stay with Lilly telling him she knows he can be caring and considerate. He laughs telling her a good laugh, and a Laker game is the best night ever. Miley keeps talking to a hung up receiver, telling her dad that Jackson will never change. She asks Norma to fly faster. Norma says no, saying she's Robbie's biggest fan, an proves it by doing a crazy somersault in the air with the plane. Jackson asks Lilly if she's just gonna hang here, and she tells him that she's alone wherever she goes, but at least they have HD. Jackson nods, and leaves. Lilly sighs and sings a pitiful happy birthday song, just as Jackson comes back. She jumps up excited knowing he wouldn't leave her, but he tells her he forgot his wallet, and leaves. Lilly slumps over sobbing. In the plane, Norma tells Robbie and Hannah that she can't land for a few hours. Hannah mad, tells her she can see her house, so she should land. Norma yells at her telling her to take a nap, as she stares lovingly at Robbie. Robbie nervous, suggests singing three hours worth of songs, is better. Hannah complains, that she needs to be there now. Norma angry tells her the only way that she's getting to Malibu is by putting on a parachute and jumping. Robbie and Hannah strapped up in parachute gear, prepare to jump. Robbie says he's unsure, and Norma happily says that she knew he felt it too. Robbie creeped out jumps, followed by Hannah. Miley and Robbie climb the steps to their porch covered in seaweed, and soaking wet, and in pain. Miley is happy it was only a low tide, and opens the back porch doors and enters the house calling Lilly's name. Sad, she realizes Lilly left, and is probably walking around Malibu like a lost puppy. Both Miley and Robbie are disappointed in Jackson. Jackson enters, cheering saying it was a awesome game. Miley begins yelling at him, just as Lilly comes in with a foam finger and a rainbow wig, and a Lakers Jersey. Miley ends hugging and thanking him. He tells her he couldn't leave Lilly on her birthday, like somebody. Miley tells him not to push it, and thanks him again. Lilly tells Miley that Jackson talked Rico into getting a extra ticket, and she was on the JumboTron, and the whole arena sang Happy Birthday. Robbie tells Miley he knew he could count on Jackson. Miley starts saying that Robbie said that he was selfish, and he tells Miley he jumped out of a plane for her, so she can give him this one. Lilly tells Miley that the best part was that if Miley got home in time, they would have been stuck watching some chick-flick, and laughs. Miley laughs dryly and says 'hysterical' with clenched teeth, then hugs her best friend. Robbie comes in wearing rapper clothes, and starts rapping. Jackson comes in asking him if he was rapping, and Robbie said he couldn't help it. Dewey and Norma come in rapping along with Robbie. Jackson shakes his head and says in an elderly man's voice "You kids and your crazy music. I'll never understand it" and leaves.